This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the length of a golf drive within a very limited space. Their are currently no inexpensive and accurate means of measuring the driving range of a golf swing. By combining a compact design based on rotary motion with a very sensitive sensing scheme for the initial velocity of the ball, the invention disclosed herein allows for instant readouts of driving distance without requiring a large open space.